


Backfire

by dustandroses



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: One thing Gibbs has learned over the years is that Tony responds well to touch.





	Backfire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes:

**Beta:** Ozsaur  
  
First posted at MMoM (the Merry Month of ~~May~~ Masturbation) community at Live Journal.  


* * *

One thing Gibbs has learned over the years is that Tony responds well to touch. Not too much. If he’s too lavish with his touch, Tony comes to expect it, and it loses value. A well-placed hand on his arm, or a pat on the shoulder are excellent ways to bring Tony back into focus when he starts to stray from his task, or is discouraged by failure.

Today Gibbs went too far, and found himself in a strangely disordered state of mind that he’s unfamiliar with. This time, Tony wasn’t the only one that reacted to Gibbs’ touch. Trying to stop the nervous twitching of Tony’s leg, Gibbs reached out and found himself squeezing a handful of firm thigh, earning a startled gasp from Tony, who quickly excused himself to the bathroom, coming back calmer and much more composed than when he left.

The sense memory of Tony’s thigh tingles across his fingertips and Gibbs can’t stop imagining what Tony must have been doing in the bathroom. He wipes his sweaty palm off on the leg of his pants, shifting in his suddenly uncomfortable seat. Maybe it’s time for Gibbs to take a bathroom break of his own.


End file.
